Mysteries
Bio During the time the castaways were on the island, they were responsible for creating several events or mysteries featured over the radio to the general public who were unaware that the passengers of the S.S. Minnow were still alive. Many of these mysteries were caused by their efforts to get rescued and included but were not limited to: Mysteries over the Radio * Alice McNeil's unidentified radio caller in Goodnight Sweet Skipper * the mysterious whereabouts of Duke Williams during his absence in Big Man on a Little Stick * the mysterious race of bird people in Mars in Smile, You're on Mars Camera * the mysterious creators of the film that won the Cannes film festival in Castaways Pictures Presents * the mysterious location of a rabbit's foot in the XR-1000 robot in Gilligan's Living Doll * an unidentified man picked from the ocean who impersonated Mr. Howell in Will the Real Mr. Howell Please Stand Up? * the mysterious cause of Jonathan Kincaid's break-down in The Hunter * Sol Tobias's unidentified fans in Splashdown * a mysterious UFO seen 250 miles south east of Hawaii in It's a Bird, It's a Plane, It's Gilligan Series Contradictions Through the series, there were also numerous contradictions that resulted between episodes and plot lines that were never resolved or analyzed. These enigmas include: * the S.S. Minnow gets destroyed in Goodbye Island, yet several episodes mention it as if it still exists * the size and shape of the island varies between episodes * landmarks such as the mountains seen in some episodes are never shown in other episodes Continuity Through the series, there are numerous instances where events happened that should have had some bearing on later events or consequences arose where they were previously resolved. These moments include: * In St. Gilligan and the Dragon, the girls are upset they don't have their own hut despite already having one. * In Mine Hero, the Professor is requesting all the metal on the island, but doesn't recall metal from objects that had previously washed up on shore. * In Will the Real Mr. Howell Please Stand Up?, the Mr. Howell Impostor flees with Mr. Howell's wallet, but he has it in other episodes. * In Gilligan's Personal Magnetism, everyone is enjoying their new bowling alley without recalling the one they previously created in Plant You Now, Dig You Later The Professor's Science And then there is the question of the Professor's scientific merit (and Dr. Boris Balinkoff's) in several episodes ranging in scale from simple mistakes to complete preposterous conclusions bordering on fantasy: 9. Quick Before It Sinks/Gilligan Gets Bugged/The Secret of Gilligan's Island (mistakes) 8. Bang! Bang! Bang! (oversight) 7. V for Vitamins/Allergy Time (lucky guess) 6. Operation: Steam Heat/Pass the Vegetables, Please (bad science at work) 5. The Pigeon/Diamonds Are an Ape's Best Friend (fake scientific facts in regard to the giant spider and the gorilla) 4. Mine Hero (partial comprehension of scientific fact) 3. The Friendly Physician/Ring Around Gilligan (complete manipulation of scientific fact) 2. Gilligan's Personal Magnetism (pseudo-science at work) 1. Meet the Meteor (complete incomprehension of scientific fact) ---- Category:Events